Mutant Love
by Princess Amanda
Summary: Anyway, this is the story of Arnold and Helga...or actually, Arnold falling for Helga once he has Lila, but Helga's with Brainy. And then, it gets more complicated...chapter one up. Please, read and review. I love you.
1. Prologue: Nothing Was as it Should Be

Mutant Love  
Prologue: "Noting Was as it Should Be"  
Quick author's note: It's a musical. My brother was in Fame when I started writing this, and I couldn't get musicals out of my head.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! I don't even know if I own these stupid…I mean, poignant…songs I wrote. :) Steal them though, and die.

* * *

Nothing was as it should be  
That is the point of my story  
Arnold found his parents when he was ten  
They took off for the jungle but came back again  
  
By then, three years had now passed  
Helga knew her loneliness could not last  
But she wasn't the only one to miss her football head  
The scene that transpired made her wish she were dead  
  
Lila and Arnold were kissing  
It had been Lila that Arnold was missing  
Distraught, Helga ran away  
But it was Brainy who saved the day  
  
Love was a cruel and funny game  
Nothing in Hillwood would be the same  
One crush forgotten, one slowly dying  
One crush fulfilled, one lover sick sighing  
  
And soon all would be all right  
All would be settled one fateful night  
The true lovers reunite!  
All after one huge fight…

* * *

Okay, review now and then I'll like…give you act one. :) 


	2. Act One: The Anniversary

Act One: The Anniversary  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to Jaded Angel for reviewing! Yay! It's okay, I know how it is to review early in the morning. And with no further achoo, here's act one...but I'm still writing act two so it might be awhile...maybe next week...before you get an update. So enjoy slowly. Let it last. :)

* * *

Three years today. That was how long Brainy and Helga had been a couple. Sometimes Helga thought Brainy deserved better, somebody who actually loved him as much as Brainy loved Helga. But at the same time, the thought of losing him devastated her. Semi-loveless relationship or not, Helga only had Brainy.  
  
Sitting in homeroom, Helga was feverishly trying to finish her math homework when Brainy approached her. She looked up at him, expectantly.  
  
"Hey," Brainy said. He no longer wheezed as much, since Brainy's doctor had changed his asthma medication, but he still had a simple vocabulary.  
  
"Hey," Helga returned.  
  
Brainy smiled as he produced a bouquet of pink and white carnations. He slightly thrust them at Helga. "Oh, Brainy, they're beautiful!" Helga said.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Helga," Brainy replied.  
  
Helga smiled at Brainy. At moments like this, Helga wished she loved him as much as he deserved.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Brainy," Helga breathed.  
  
"Lunchtime," brainy reminded, taking his seat.  
  
Helga jus nodded, remembering that's when they'd exchange gifts. Returning to her math homework, Helga wondered why fate was so cruel to lovers…

* * *

Phoebe tried her best not to gag as she passed Helga and Brainy between classes. Those two were always making out. It was disgusting.  
  
True as it was that Phoebe and Helga had grown apart over the years, Phoebe also felt a familiar pang of worry. Helga didn't love Brainy. Didn't she know even she deserved true happiness?  
  
Distracted by her own thoughts, Phoebe didn't realize she had walked right past Gerald.  
  
"Did I do something?" Gerald asked, catching up to her.  
  
Phoebe shook herself out of her thoughts. "My apologies, Gerald. I was simply caught up in my thoughts," Phoebe said.  
  
Gerald pecked Phoebe on the cheek. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"The usual," Phoebe groaned. "I still don't get why Helga stopped talking to me."  
  
Gerald rolled his eyes. "She was too busy making sure nobody was going to steal Brainy," Gerald reminded. "That girl is obsessive."  
  
Remembering the day Helga had told her 'So I'm Brainy's girl, I guess', Phoebe just said, "I know."  
  
Holding hands, Phoebe and Gerald walked off to class together.

* * *

Arnold rolled his eyes, leaning against his locker. Lila and he were arguing again…rather, Lila was yelling and Arnold was pretending to listen.  
  
"Whatever," Arnold said in response to whatever Lila spat out at him. "I'm a thoughtless cad. Where are we going for our anniversary dinner?"  
  
Lila's eyes went wide. "Have you been listening to a word I said?"  
  
"Every word!" Arnold lied sincerely. "But I thought instead of you going on and on about me being an insensitive clod, which I am, you could put that energy in deciding on where we are going for dinner."  
  
Lila thought. "You know, today is Helga and Brainy's anniversary, too."  
  
Arnold frowned. He really never got that. Helga used to beat up Brainy. And everyone…except for Lila and Brainy…knew Helga didn't really love Brainy. "They've probably already got plans," Arnold said, thinking about how uncomfortable that dinner would be.  
  
"Oh, don't be so silly, Arnold!" Lila said. "They're much more spontaneous than us. Anyway, what could it hurt to ask?"  
  
Arnold was for the most part still his same self, so he would never say what he was thinking to Lila--_Anything to shut you up._ Instead, he said, "All right. I have Brainy in my history class right now. I'll ask."  
  
Lila smiled. "Wonderful!" she cheered.  
  
With that, Lila gave Arnold a quick kiss as she bounced off to class.  
  
In Arnold's mind, time stood still. Lila wasn't the same…she'd changed. The problem was, Arnold hadn't…  
  
_You're not who I thought you'd be  
I thought you were kind and you liked me  
But obviously, I'm not right  
All we ever do now is fight  
  
I'm sick of it!  
I'm sick of this!  
Why can't I have a sweet girl?  
A girl who thinks I'm her world?  
  
I liked you, Lila, when you were nine  
Why is it now you drive me out of my mind?  
It's not fair that you're so mean to me!  
For one day, could you just be nice please?  
  
Of course not, you're not Lila to me  
You're not that girl I want you to be  
And even if it's normal for things to change  
The fact you did is forever strange_  
  
Arnold blinked himself out of his thoughts. "I'd better ask Brainy," he muttered under his breath, walking off to class.

* * *

History wasn't exactly Brainy's favorite class. It was one of two classes he didn't have with Helga, the other being English. But then again, Brainy didn't exactly _mind_ history. Arnold was in his class, and he liked Arnold.  
  
Brainy could admit he used to think Arnold would steal Helga away, but Brainy learned quickly Arnold was not only a loyal friend—he was loyal to Lila. Brainy knew the latter was wrong—Arnold deserved better than Lila—but it was what kept Brainy's trust in Arnold strong.  
  
_Speak of the saint,_ Brainy thought as Arnold came up to him. "Hey, Arnold," Brainy greeted.  
  
"Lila's making me ask," Arnold started, which Brainy knew meant 'feel free to say no'. "Do you and Helga have plans for tonight?"  
  
Brainy half-smiled. He was hoping Arnold would ask that.  
  
"Hopefully, celebrating," Brainy answered. "With friends like you and Lila."  
  
Arnold smiled. "You don't have to let me and Lila tag along," Arnold said, gratefully.  
  
"It was all in the plans," Brainy said. "I would have invited you after lunch, anyway."  
  
"You're a great friend, Brainy," Arnold said, taking his seat.  
  
Brainy daydreamed to himself. This would be the perfect anniversary…

* * *

Lunchtime didn't come soon enough for Helga. Despite her un-love for Brainy, she loved their gift exchanges. It reminded her she was at least loved by someone.  
  
But on her way to the cafeteria, she ran into Phoebe—literally.  
  
"Oh, Helga, I'm so sorry!" Phoebe cried, helping her former best friend up. "I didn't see you!"  
  
"It was my fault," Helga admitted. "I was in a rush to meet Brainy."  
  
"Three years today," Phoebe muttered.  
  
"I know it's not five years like you and Tall Hair Boy," Helga started. "Brainy asked me to invite some friends to dinner tonight. Would you and Gerald like to join us?"  
  
Phoebe practically beamed. "I'd have to ask Gerald, but that sounds wonderful!"  
  
"Great!" Helga replied cheerfully. "I'll call you after school, work out the details!"  
  
That one conversation made Helga a million times happier than she had been in a long time. Contented, Helga rushed to meet Brainy.

* * *

Though Phoebe was never as poetic as Helga, the moment the two just had inspired untapped emotion in her.  
  
_How I thought you jammed me in the past  
And our friendship wouldn't last!  
But how quickly things change!  
  
You need a friend, so immediately  
It seems that you think of me!  
Is it at all strange?  
  
I wish things were the same!  
That'd you'd call out my name  
Just to make a request!  
  
But somehow things just change  
A phenomenon most strange  
But maybe for the best!  
  
You and Brainy might be meant to be  
But I just want room for me  
Jealousy rules my head  
  
But I know more than meets the eye  
You still love another guy  
Something'll happen that we dread!  
  
How things change!_

* * *

Arnold sat next to Lila at lunch. "Brainy said he was going to invite us after lunch, anyway, to celebrate something," he said.  
  
"That's oh-so wonderful, Arnold!" Lila squealed. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Chez Paris," Arnold answered.  
  
"That's oh-so romantic!" Lila said. "Why didn't you think of that?"  
  
Deciding it best not to remind her that he asked her to choose, Arnold just said, "I guess I'm just not as romantic as Brainy."  
  
Lila just smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. Just hang around Brainy and maybe he'll rub off on you."  
  
"We could do more double dates with them," Arnold replied supportively.  
  
_And maybe Helga will rub off on you,_ Arnold thought before he realized. _I didn't just think that!_ "That idea is oh-so great, Arnold," Lila said. "You should suggest it after dinner."  
  
_Why is it always me?_ "Sure, Lila."  
  
It was then across the cafeteria a delighted squeal could be heard.

* * *

"I'm going to this dinner thing because it means so much to you. You know that, don't you, Phoebe?" Gerald asked after Phoebe told him the news.  
  
"That's okay, Gerald," Phoebe said. "And I thank you as the point is you agreed to go."  
  
"You're welcome," Gerald said. "But I wonder what's so big that they're inviting people? They've only been dating three years."  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "Brainy's loved Helga for thirteen years—perhaps that's enough for him."  
  
"Thirteen years?" Gerald asked in disbelief. "But…Helga…"  
  
"I know," Phoebe said.  
  
Just then, from a few feet away, a delighted squeal could be heard.

* * *

Helga kissed Brainy on the cheek as she sat down next to him in the cafeteria. "Hey."  
  
Brainy smiled. "Hey," he returned.  
  
Since Brainy had surprised her with carnations, Helga decided to give him her gift first.  
  
"Here," she said, handing him a plainly wrapped package.  
  
Brainy carefully opened it. It was a gold pocket watch. "Wow."  
  
"Open it," Helga urged.  
  
Brainy opened the watch and noticed it was inscribed. "Time brought us together, and hopefully now you can keep that next to your heart," Brainy read before looking at Helga. "That was beautiful. Just like you."  
  
Brainy handed Helga a small box. She opened it to reveal a ring box. Taking it, Brainy kneeled and opened it, presenting it to Helga.  
  
"Helga Geraldine Pataki," Brainy said, "will you marry me?"  
  
Helga squealed with delight. Some one actually loved her! Who cared that she didn't love him? Surely she could learn.  
  
Tears—half sadness, half pure joy—trickled down Helga's cheek. "Of course," she whispered.  
  



End file.
